Thunderstorm
by MintyfurxEagleclaw
Summary: Kimberly loves Thunderstorms. "Something about thunderstorms always brings anticipation into the air. Almost like the whole world is holding its breath." Though she's mostly normal, she may discover something odd about herself. Something that she never expected.
1. True Love

Something about thunderstorms always brings anticipation into the air. Almost like the whole world is holding its breath. I love thunderstorms. Allison, however, is petrified. We get a lot of them in, which is good for me and bad for Allison. Suddenly, I hear my mother's melodic voice from the kitchen window.

"Kimmy! Time to come inside. Geez, you'll be struck by lightning!"

"Kay, one sec!" I holler from the yard. Really, I'll be about an hour. The storm doesn't start for another hour or so after the sky goes dark. That's usually the best part. Right before the storm, the winds pick up, everyone huddles inside, and the world is so quiet. That's when Earth takes a big breath and waits.

"KIMBERLY! YOUR MOTHER SAID NOW," dad yells," ALMOST TWENTY MINUTES AGO!"

"Co_ming_" I reply, startled from the sudden noise. I take one last breath of fresh air, so it'll last the next few hours, and swish inside. Inside the house, contrary to outside, everyone is buzzing with activity. Mom is stirring double fudge cake batter, dad is ranting about the latest political disaster, and Allison is trying to get Hunter's attention by saying "You can be the prettiest princess ever!" over and over. I suddenly wish to be outside. Tiptoeing through the chaos, I shrink back into my room and close the door.

"Phew." I sigh in relief, as very few voices reach my ears in my silent room. Gabrielle looks up from her tuna on the floor and stares with pleading eyes.

"Hi baby! Yes, yes, yes, who's a cutie? You're a cutie kitty baby," I say with that weird voice with big puckered lips. She starts to purr and I scoop her up into my arms, kissing her forehead over and over, "You're so fluffy!" She meows loudly and shifts uncomfortably. I soon understand why. A loud thunder crash booms throughout the house. Gabrielle's eyes widen with fright. I let her leap from my arms on to the floor and skitter away, only to realize the door is closed. I open it for her and she prances away down the hall and out of sight.

As soon as I know the whole house is asleep, I open my window to the crying winds and crashing rain. Cool air floods my room and I pull on my sweatshirt. Perfect weather. Another thunder boom crashes as I slip on my socks and sneakers. I carefully stalk through the empty, dark house to my back door. Unlatching and opening it as quiet as possible, I slip outside into the night. Suddenly I am overwhelmed by the stinging rain, lashing out into my eyes. Blindly stumbling, I make my way by memory through the forest behind my house, and up the hill behind it. I lift my dripping wet sleeve to wipe my stinging eyes, and fall in love with the storm. The view from the hill is amazing, and I see drooping gray clouds hanging from the sky like wet paint, and sheet of rain cover the town below. Light flashes in the distance, giving me enough light to take in the sight. I just fell in love with a thunderstorm.


	2. Stories and Lies

My mother always told me stories about a little girl named Meggie. She was my great, great grandmother and could supposedly read things out of a book, literally. One day, someone really stupid read a 'bad guy' out of the book inkheart. Her feather, Mo, and Meggie had to stop him from taking over the world. personally, i'd never believe this. But the fact that my mother never read a story to me, or anyone for the matter, arose a suspicion inside. What if my mother was like Meggie, and could read out people from books? Maybe she could read out a time machine and travel to the future and find a cure for cancer. Then she could be healthy and all our problems could be saved.

Then there's another issue. I can't read. What if I am like Meggie, too? Could I read out money for my family so we can go to school? Then I could be a teacher.

When I asked my mom about it, she laughed and shooed me away.

When I asked Dad, on the other hand, he blew up.

"When will you learn, Kimberly? Life isn't a story. Grow up. Of course that's not true! The is NO such thing as 'Silvertongues' or whatever that story says"

Despite what he said, there was something about his tone that told me he was lying.


End file.
